The present invention is directed to strainers or filters for use with drinking water systems which are periodically flushed to remove sediment and chemical buildup which accrues over time, particularly in areas of low usage. More specifically, the filters are intended for use with water systems which utilize an automatic control to activate and de-activate the valves used to flush the system in the selected areas.
It has been found that, along with sediment and chemical buildup, water system pipes sometimes accumulate debris or trash which is of a size that can become engaged in the flush valve. When this occurs, the valve cannot close properly when activated by the automatic control. The result is large quantities of water are lost and line repairs are necessary to repair the valve for proper closure.
The strainers or filters of the invention are connected with water pipes of the water system adjacent to and upstream of the flush valve and the automatic valve control. The strainers are positioned to intercept and retain any large debris which may be present, and, thereby, keep the valve free to be opened and closed by the automatic control system.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the instant invention to retain debris in a water system separated from the flush valves of a drinking water system.